BlazBlue X Chrome Shelled Regios: The Harbinger
by ChaosVector
Summary: Twenty three years after CSR's  anime  ending... A new hero appears to aid the city of Zuellni and its people against the unforeseen events that could possibly cripple, if not destroy, every Regios in existence.    His name? Hakumen. Or, so he says.


_Hello to everyone who is about to read this fanfic._

_I know that "Chrome Shelled Regios" isn't that well-known, but to me, it was a great anime. That is why I marathoned the whole anime within a day. I've yet to read the light novel though, but I soon will._

_The "BlazBlue" series is great! I'm still playing it, even now. So making a crossover between the two was fun._

_Oh, and before I forget: I do not own "Chrome Shelled Regios," "BlazBlue," or any of its characters._

_So, without further ado…  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>*This story starts at about 23 years into the future after the CSR anime's ending*<span>

-=Protagonist's POV=-

These mobile cities, Regios, are spread across the world in their myriad forms. From the basic, standard form that provides everything necessary for human survival to forms that specialize in specific areas. I have just arrived in a certain Regios, the place where my parents studied Military Arts in… Academy City Zuellni.

"Finally!" I said to no-one in particular, "After all that time by myself in a roaming bus, it sure is great to be in civilization again!"

Of course, I'm just over-exaggerating. But, it was pretty lonely being in that bus for almost three days. I didn't have the chance to talk to the driver. Was there even a driver in that thing to begin with? The journey here wasn't that exciting, either. There were _some_ complications along the way, but it wasn't _that _much of a problem…. But, I'm finally here!

Dragging my luggage, I went into a nearby café; I was hungry for some real food. Mom's bento* was… adequate. With all due respect mom, please just let dad teach you how to cook properly, already. I appreciate the thought, but… That's enough reminiscing.

I ordered tea and a piece of that cake I saw outside on display. I finished my cake in no time, but the tea I took my time with. I didn't realize until I looked at the clock in the corner of my eye. '_Gah!_' I almost did a spit-take with my tea there. '_The time… I 'm going to be late for the opening ceremony!_' I quickly finished my tea, paid for the bill, and made my way out.

_'Tch. I'm not going to make It, even if I run through the streets.' _I thought to myself.

I looked at my heavy luggage, which contained my necessities. It also contained the weapons I'd use upon starting my studies, DITEs. I have 5 of them inside the luggage. I have 1 on me right now, just to be safe. That makes 6 DITEs, all-in-all. Also inside, are 2 non-DITE weapons: a pair of "revolvers" and a katana. It was a memento from one of my mentors, before he mysteriously vanished into thin air. I've never seen him use any of the two in any of our trainings before. He's only used a nodachi that was roughly as long as he was tall. But, he told me that he used the katana when he was "still human." He added that I was stronger, physically and mentally, than his past "incarnation," so I could use it at will. When I asked what he meant by that, he said it was complicated. Back to his _disappearance_, he just suddenly faded away. I mean it literally. His last word, I could only make out to be "_Grimalkin._"

I took the luggage's handle and flung it over my right shoulder, "Ugh, I've got to suffer for forgetting something as simple as the time." I said. Self-discipline is one of the first things dad taught me. And with that in mind, I adjusted the Kei on my feet… and jumped on top of a building. That managed to get the attention of some people, before they went back to whatever they were doing. Huh, I guess that jumping from building-to-building isn't as uncommon as I thought… That, or they were too lazy to do a thing. I wonder which?

"If I just continue to make my way to school like this, I can still make it! I know it." I reassured myself. The moment I said that, I heard something. It was brief, but I'm sure I heard it…

A cry.

At first, I thought it must've been a baby. Crying to let the parents know that it was hungry. Or something like that.

I stopped jumping and remained stationary for a while. I adjusted my Kei flow to my ears, enhancing my hearing capabilities. I listened carefully to confirm the situation.

I was wrong.

"Please stop… *sniff*" … "D-Don't come any closer!"

I was shocked. The voice belonged to a girl. If not, a girly boy, but that's unlikely… right?

I switched my belongings to my left hand, because my right one was starting to become numb. I made a beeline, on top of the buildings, headed straight for the voice's origin.

I am not going to turn the other way and deny an obvious plea for help… Never again.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments<em> ago...

-=Third Person POV=-

A

-=The Owner of the Voice's POV=-

Running through the alleyways wasn't such a smart idea. I should have just continued through the streets. Who knows, I might've encountered someone from the city police or at least someone who could help me hide from them.

"Why?" The girl asked to the air in front of her, "Why did this have to happen? How did I even get into this mess to begin with?"

These… guys, were still chasing after me. I was just making my way to school, when some boys came up to me. A somewhat older man led them. They 'insisted' I hang out with them. I told them that I'd rather not go. Then, one of them tried to make me join them by force. He had his arms around me from behind. I got out of his hold and ran away. They gave chase to me. I continued to run, of course. After a while, just when I thought I'd lost them or they gave up one chasing me, I looked back. Apparently, I was wrong.

And that's how it is.

"Hehehe… Give it up girlie! We'll catch up to you eventually!" said the man mockingly. He was in front of the others. He must be the leader. If not, he's just the fastest one of them.

After making random turns in the alleys, I encountered a dead end. I stopped.

"See, didn't I tell you?" it was the same man as before.

I turned my back to the wall impeding my escape. I looked in front of me. They, too, prevented me from escaping.

I fell to my knees, and sat on the ground.

"Please stop… *sniff*" I managed to say, before I bawled my eyes out. Ah… How unlike me.

"Huh?" the man backed away a bit, somehow surprised that I had started crying. But he regained his composure and made his way to me, "Don't worry… We won't be rough with you. Hehehe…"

"D-Don't come any closer!" I screamed out.

That was the last thing I remembered doing, before I heard a voice from above.

**"Restoration XYZ!"**

All of a sudden, there was a… sword? It planted itself into the ground. As if it was a wall… to protect me.

The man who headed for me, fell to the ground on his bottom. The fallen sword inches away, in front of him.

"Wha-?"

Just as sudden as the sword, somebody fell from above as well; and landed on the hilt of the sword.

I kicked myself away until my back met the wall.

The man did so as well, until he backed himself into his own men.

"Y-You! Stay out of this kid, or there'll be trouble!" The man threatened, pointing at the person who was still standing on top of a weapon.

"Come now... I may be young, but I am no child." The 'kid' retorted.

Now that I take a closer look, he's wearing a uniform for those who are here studying the Military Arts. His hair is as white as snow and his hair style is-

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, not knowing that he just wrecked my train of thought.

That question was obviously for me. "Y-Yeah. I'm just fine, thanks to you." I replied.

"That's good… I managed to intervene before matters got worse." he said in an emotionless voice.

"Uhmmm…" But before I could continue, I was once again interrupted.

"Oh my… I just thought out loud, again. Anyways, don't mention it." this time, his voice had more emotion than his previous one.

"You, boy! Just who the hell are you?" the man asked, while once again pointing at the boy.

"I see, we haven't been introduced to each other yet. I apologize, but you haven't told me who you are first." the boy said in a polite manner. Maybe he comes from a royal family? Then again, he just threw a sword, down in a place where there were people. He could've killed somebody by accident. So, maybe not.

"Hmph, we are part of the 'Dark Trinity'!" said the man in a loud voice "I am one of the three leaders! My name is-"

"'Dark Trinity'?" remarked the boy, "Is that supposed to be a syndicate I should've heard of?"

"Yeah… Well, no. We're not actually that well-known. Not even everyone in Zuellni knows of us and our work."

"I see…" the boy said, then smirked.

"So, continuing from where I was cut off. My name is-" the man was about to reveal his identity, but…

"Now, let me introduce myself…" the boy said. Come on, at least let me know what his name is, so I can stop referring to him as 'the man'. It's getting too repetitive for my tastes.

The boy leapt off from the sword's hilt. After he landed _elegantly _on the ground, he grabbed his sword and pulled it out of the ground.

He held the sword with both of his hands and stood at a position of combat. Instead of fighting immediately, the boy spoke:

**"I am the white void.  
>I am the cold steel.<br>I am the just sword.  
>With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction.<br>I am Hakumen!  
>The Harbinger of your demise!"<br>**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Haha! Finally finished it. No, not the whole story, the first chapter!_

_There is a reason why he introduces himself as Hakumen, even though he clearly isn't. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out._

_So, to make this chapter at least 2,000 words, I'll just rant about my sorry excuse for a life. Enrollment for Summer classes is tomorrow. And I had a wide array of subjects to waste half of my summer vacation on. And I just shifted courses from *censored* to *censored*... I'm indecisive as f*ck. Yeah._

_Since you've gotten to this point... You've either read the story above or just became too lazy and went to the very bottom to see the author's notes. Which I hope is the former_. XD

_MaRv3n054, out!_


End file.
